timebokanfandomcom-20200214-history
YD Changer
Community Explore Discuss in: Stub, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, Changers, and 5 more VS Changer View source Share Icon Zordon "I'm sorry, Rangers, but we simply do not have enough information to proceed." This article is a stub, meaning it needs more info. You can improve this RangerWiki article by expanding it. Icon-lupinrangervspatranger This article is about a/an changer in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. VS Changer Changers Season: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Used by: Lupinrangers Patrangers Production Order Previous: Dark Seiza Blaster Next: X Changer 1 2 "Omoccha Change!" ―Yatranger transformation callsrc The VS Changer (VSチェンジャー Bui Esu Chenjā) is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Lupinrangers and Patrangers. A current total of six VS Changers exist as part of the Lupin Collection. Contentsshow History The Lupinrangers were the first to be granted VS Changers and transform, having individually received them from Kogure, who intended for them to reclaim the Lupin Collection on behalf of his master while motivated by the chance to restore their loved ones. Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them One year later, they were followed by the Patrangers, whom were granted their set, which had been delivered to the Japanese branch of GSPO, by Commander Hilltop to fight the Ganglers. Upon witnessing the Patrangers' VS Changers, the Lupinrangers were bewildered as to how they could have pieces of the Lupin Collection as well. Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thieves Transformation Lupinranger Patranger VS Changer (Lupinranger) 1 2 "(Number)-gou! Pat Rise! Keisatsu Change! Patranger!" ―VS Changer transformation announcement for the Patrangerssrc VS Changer (Patoranger) VS Changer w/ Trigger Machine 1gou To transform, a Patranger inserts a Trigger Machine, making the Changer announce the name of the Machine, then turns the grip to the right so that the Trigger Machine is underneath, and then pulls the trigger of the Trigger Machine to transform. Special Attack Lupinranger Patranger "(Fighter name)! (3-number code)! Masqueraise! Kaitou Boost! (Fighter music)4" ―Attack standby announcement for the Lupinrangerssrc To activate a special attack, a Lupinranger inserts an auxiliary Dial Fighter, making the Changer announce the name of the Fighter, then turns the dial on the Dial Fighter to make a specific code, then turns the grip to the left so that the Dial Fighter is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the attack. The codes for each Dial Fighter are: ◾Cyclone: 3-1-956 ◾Scissors: 9-6-356 ◾Blade: 2-0-056 ◾Hammer: 8-8-056 ◾Paint: 2-1-056 ◾X Train Fire: 2-1-856 Summoning 1 2 "Get Set! Ready? Tobe, Tobe, Tobe! Go! (Air Horn following by Stuttering Fighter Name)!" ―Dial Fighters Summoning announcement for the Lupinrangerssrc To summon the mecha, the teams turn their Dial Fighters and Trigger Machines to the left side then back to the top and or bottom, respectively, then pull the trigger. Combination to be added Finishing Strike Lupinranger Patranger VS Changer (Itadaki) VS Changer w/ GoodStriker (Dial Fighter) "GoodStriker! 3-2-1! Action!" ―Finisher standby announcement for the Lupinrangerssrc To activate a finishing strike, a Lupinranger inserts GoodStriker, making the Changer announce its name, then turns its dial to make the code 3-2-1, then turns the grip to the left so that GoodStriker is on top, Which Causes Lupin Red to split into 3 clones armed with either the VS Changer with GoodStriker, Lupin Sword Sword Mode, or Lupin Sword Magic Hand Mode, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the Itadaki Strike, where Lupin Blue and Yellow Fire a blast from their VS Changers and the 3 Lupin Red Duplicates Each either Fire a blast from Goodstriker, Preform a slash from the Lupin Sword Sword Mode, or the Magic Hand Mode to destroy the enemy. VS Changer (Ichigeki) Controller Mode After summoning the mecha, the Changers are inserted into the right-hand slot of the cockpit of each mecha. Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them Notes ◾Despite the in-show use of the VS Changer appearing to simplify which side to place the respective teams' collectible, the toy version has an actual reason: ◾The Dial Fighters' molding prevents the VS Changer from turning to the Patranger "setting". ◾The Trigger Machines are designed to have, literally, a trigger built into the back of the device, so how to set it in the VS Changer is more easily understood. ◾The GoodStriker's design, while possessing modes that work on both sides of the VS Changer, have designs that both represent the style of mecha of the team using it, and appear as an extension of the weapon mode of the device: ◾An aerial figher and projectile/grappling spike for the Lupinrangers. ◾A heavily-armored vehicle and extended muzzle for the Patrangers. ◾VS Changers have aspects in design and function taken from past series: ◾They're used to both operate the controls of the robo, and activate finishers. ◾The transformation trinkets become the mecha through the changers. ◾Can be used as a firearm without needing anything attached to it. ◾Interfacing with the mecha/robo requires no modifications. ◾Despite the simplicity of the mechanics, there are a variety of trinkets to expand its functions. ◾Not all trinkets are used to summon/transform. ◾The Shift CarsIcon-crosswiki, FullbottlesIcon-crosswiki and SclashjelliesIcon-crosswiki are all capable of fitting into the VS Changer (Due to their respective Drivers sharing a similar Pin-Reading system as the VS Changer), but do not insight any sounds.8 Appearances ◾Icon-lupinrangervspatranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger ◾Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thief ◾Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them ◾Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What ◾Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship ◾Number 5: Targeted, the International Police ◾Number 6: What to Protect ◾Number 7: Always Saved ◾Number 8: The Thieves' Identities ◾Number 9: In Order to Meet Again ◾Number 10: It's Not Over Yet ◾Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting ◾Number 12: Magical Bracelet